Broken Heart, Shattered Pieces
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Yugi's going through a big depression over a bad break-up and he feels as though no one can help. please r


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Ok, so this is a one-off fic, which will only have this one chapter and won't be extended in any way,   
shape or form. I'm simply writing it as it's my way of expressing how I feel.   
  
I just want to say that I haven't given up on Youth of Our Time I will get round to doing the next   
chapter very soon, but I've had a lot going on lately. I promise it will be out soon.  
  
YamixSeto but also references to YugixOC. No YamixYugi- Yami is with Kaiba, any affection   
towards Yugi is purely brotherly/friendly. I just wanted to make that clear.   
  
Well enough waffling on my part…enjoy!  
  
_blah_ = italics  
  
/blah/ = Yugi to Yami mentally  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Broken Heart, Shattered Pieces  
  
*****Yugi's pov*********************************************************************  
  
Why?  
  
Of all the questions I could ask myself it still remains the same as it always has, driving me silently   
mad as it bores it's way into my mind. I lift heavy violet eyes, laden with unshed tears as they wait   
their turn to follow the others down twin rivers of salty droplets.   
  
And this is how I am.  
  
My world broken as my heart was shattered into fragile shards of abandoned love. No longer returned.   
No longer does it meld with another to form one, instead sitting in it's agonising state of deep hurt and   
loss.   
  
I run up the stairs, feet pounding against the worn carpet as I head to the solitude of my room; my   
vision impaired by my watery tears, turning the cruel world into a blurry mess. I enter my room, it's   
normally warm embrace of calm diminished to nothing but a cold outer shell.   
  
I find myself unable to move forward, my knees buckle as grief overtakes my body, racking it with   
violent sobs, my hands covering my reddened face; hot tears flowing unchecked down flushed cheeks.   
I fall to the floor, my legs no longer able to hold up my diminished form as I land in a crumbled state   
on the blue carpet.  
  
Feeling the presence of someone coming up behind me, I knew for a fact that it was my yami, his   
calming aura radiating from his body, reassuring everything around him.  
  
"Aibou! What's wrong?"  
  
I lean into the strong arms that encircle my trembling form, my own arms snapping round Yami's slim   
waist as I cry openly into his chest.   
  
//Yugi, please tell me what is wrong//  
  
He strokes my hair soothingly, gentle fingers running through my spiked crown of crimson and black. I   
nuzzle in closer to his calm radiance, as I seek to hide from my own agony.  
  
/A…Akio and I…are over…/  
  
Unable to make the words escape between my ragged sobs, I had to say through an unsteady mental   
link. Strong arms pull me in closer, rocking me back and forth gently as crystalline tears fall harder and   
faster.   
  
"I'm so sorry Aibou."  
  
I never did quite understand that. Why did people always say they're sorry when it's not them that have   
done the thing they're supposedly sorry about? Just another question to add to my growing collection   
of what's wrong with me? Am I really that bad to be with? What did I ever do wrong?  
  
And they kept pouring in, filling my already confused mind with unanswered agony. I choke back   
another sob, exhaustion filling my trembling limbs as I sat there clinging pitifully to Yami.  
  
*****Yami's pov********************************************************************  
  
Never in 5000 years have I seen such pain and I've seen a lot of pain.   
  
But this…  
  
This was psychological agony at its peak. I held in my arms a broken heart in the form of my hikari, his   
gentle body taken over with violent tremors; his entire being broken. All I could do was offer what   
little comfort I could, hoping that this wouldn't cause too much damage to Yugi's innocent nature.   
  
But I fear the damage may have already been done.  
  
*****1 week later*******************************************************************  
  
I sat leaning against Seto's white leather armchair, my body between his legs as I sat on the floor while   
he sat on the armchair. Long slender fingers rubbed my shoulders in gentle movements, relaxing my   
tense shoulder muscles, my bare skin tingling under his touch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I sighed, my actions causing my shoulders to sink lower. "I don't know what to do. Yugi won't talk to   
me, he won't eat much if he will at all, he hardly sleeps…I want to help him but I don't know how to.   
Some guiding spirit I am."  
  
My head turns as gentle fingers tilt my chin, so that I gaze up into loving sapphire eyes, once filled ice,   
now filled with snow.  
  
"You're a great guide Yami. But being a guide only means you show someone the paths they can   
choose, not which one they decide to go down. Yugi will take time to recover, he feels as though his   
whole world has come tumbling down."   
  
I nod and receive a tender kiss from moist lips. Giving a faint glimmer of a smile I return to my train of   
thought while Seto's warm fingers rub my tanned skin.  
  
"Why don't you invite him to come over?"  
  
The question took me by surprise, the idea fresh inside my head of muddled facts.  
  
"You mean just me, you and him?"  
  
I raised my hand, taking his in my own, squeezing it gently.   
  
"Yeah. He needs to be around people, especially now. He doesn't have to but, bring him with you next   
time you come over" Seto furthered his suggestion, his beautifully deep voice persuading my   
conscience word by word.  
  
"Well…"  
  
Another feather light kiss on my forehead took away any doubt about this idea. It wasn't that I doubted   
Seto in anyway (all his ideas worked- no doubt about that!), it was just one small element…  
  
"As long as it won't make him uncomfortable by seeing me and you together then he shouldn't have   
any problem."  
  
"He's seen us together before, he doesn't have a reason to feel uncomfortable" I stated, confusion   
wavering on my voice.  
  
"I don't mean that," Seto chuckled, "what I mean is that I don't want him to make him think we're   
rubbing it in that we're in a relationship and he, well, isn't anymore. Just ask him ok? If he doesn't   
want to then it's his choice. If he does then I've got no problem with it- we might even cheer him up a   
bit."  
  
I gnawed my lower lip, a thoughtful habit I had picked up from my hikari. "You're sure you don't   
mind?"  
  
I received a playful poke in my side, causing me to jump forward slightly (I'm extremely ticklish on   
my sides), Seto giggling as he answered, "would I suggest it if I minded?"  
  
I rose from my position on the floor, turning to face my lover, a broad grin dancing across his face as I   
gave a mischievous smirk. I slid onto the armchair, one knee on either side of Seto's lap as I leant   
forward, cupping his silky cheeks in my palms as I captured his mouth in a kiss. His own hands held   
my bare waist, as my tongue entered his mouth; exploring what it knew so well.   
  
I didn't feel the armchair begin to tip backwards as we leant back, our combined weight causing it to   
fall backwards. I landed over Seto, our lips almost touching as he gazed up at me, cerulean eyes   
gaining a zealous spark.  
  
"If you wanted me on the floor you only had to say, not tip the chair."  
  
My yearning crimson eyes wandered over his perfectly tanned skinned, my heart beating faster with   
each second gone by.  
  
"The floor's not where I want you."  
  
*****Yugi's pov*********************************************************************  
  
I sit staring blankly at the screen in front of me, finger pressing separate buttons as I endlessly flick   
through the channels; my attention draw to nothing except my own thoughts of rejection. Tears still   
sprang to my dull eyes when I think of how I'd spent my last few hours with him.  
  
Arguing.  
  
We had been at each other's throats for days but the arguments were never settled, never resolved. And   
even thought we hadn't resolved them, we soon found we could argue no more, it hurt too much. So   
instead we tried to forget, to hide the painful words within ourselves; but a shadow of a doubt slowly   
grew in my mind.   
  
Time couldn't heal this.  
  
No matter how much he said it would and no matter how badly I wanted to believe him, I found myself   
unable to, left to face the cold, harsh reality that we couldn't last. The arguments crept round every   
corner as we spoke in awkward conversations, incapable of reducing that tension.   
  
Finally I couldn't take the tension anymore. We tried to discuss our relationship's future rationally, but   
within minutes it had escalated into a fresh argument. More pain flowed through the opened wounds of   
our love, until finally it boiled down to one question.  
  
"Is our relationship over?"  
  
The one question I had feared for over a week, my mind saying yes while my heart screamed no.   
  
I think we had both known this would happen, but not like this. Left with nothing but the agony of our   
own shattered hearts as we parted, unable to say another word as we turned from each other; leaving   
ourselves in the dark rejected world of depression.  
  
And that is where I continue to dwell. I hate it yet I can find no other emotion to flood myself with, my   
steadily thumping heart pounding against my ribcage as I curl into a ball, hugging my knees close to   
my chest as I seek comfort from myself.  
  
I heard the kitchen door bang shut as the freezing gales aided my yami as he closed it. His boots made   
light thumps on the carpet as he stepped into the living room, turning on the light. I haven't even   
noticed that night had set in and I was sitting in the dark. My finger stopped changing the channels as I   
felt his hand rest on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Hey aibou. You had a good day?"  
  
Good day?   
  
Bah, not likely. I hardly moved from here all day, my concentration for anything other than my own   
self-pity reduced to almost nothing.  
  
"Not really no."  
  
My answer was emotionless, darker than the sky outside, and duller than a rusted nail. I felt as though I   
had nothing left. I felt his hand leave my shoulder as he exited the room, soft footsteps padding against   
the worn carpet.   
  
I didn't even have to look to know what Yami was wearing. Today was Saturday which generally   
meant he was wearing black leather pants, his black belt set with silver studs, a blue leather top with a   
white vest over that. All designed to enhance the contours of his well-muscled form. It drove Seto wild,   
I'd seen it in his eyes.  
  
Compared to Yami I was a mess. Faded blue jeans with holes at the knees and a baggy black T-shirt.   
Even my socks were odd- one blue and one red. But did I really care?  
  
Not a chance.  
  
Yami came back in, moving into my line of vision as he sat down on the sofa next to me. He moved up   
closer, arm wrapping around my shoulder as he pulled me closer, handing me a steaming mug of hot   
chocolate as he let me snuggle into his side.  
  
I'm not really sure what Yami is to me. He's got the playful side of a brother and the loving side of a   
father, so he's kind of both I suppose. I could tell him anything I wanted, even though I knew he could   
enter my mind to see my thoughts any time he wanted, he never did so without asking me first; seeing   
them as strictly personal to me, as he does his own to him.   
  
"Is there anything else you want me to do?"  
  
I blew on my hot chocolate before taking a small sip. I gave a depressed snigger, the sound seemingly   
foreign coming from my mouth- I never sounded like _that_.  
  
"Depends if you can you fix broken hearts?"  
  
He rubbed my arm gently, warming my pale skin with his slow movement. I could feel his cool   
crimson eyes gazing down at me, though I knew they carried sympathy in their depths.   
  
And that is all I have left. Sympathy from those who can feel nothing but pity for someone like me,   
unable to find any other emotion to greet the sombre appearance I now held within the palm of my   
hand; the one that I held up to cover the sobbing remains of my soul.  
  
"I cannot heal broken hearts, only time can do that. That, and you. Hearts will only mend themselves if   
they wish to be fixed. And when they do, they will never be the same again, some will be colder as   
they fear the pain they felt before; so they block out any thought of love. Some will heal weaker,   
though able to face love again they will always carry the fear of rejection, much like the cold heart.   
And the rest will come back stronger, determined to show the world they aren't afraid, that they will   
take back their place in life."   
  
His words sank deep into the empty pit of my emotions, causing another question to rise in my mind.  
  
Which heart would I come back with?  
  
I gave a small nod, my head resting on his chest as I sat staring at the blank television in front of me.   
And as my head lay there, the continuous beat of Yami's heart filled my ear. I found myself unable to   
tear my attention away from it. I found myself fascinated by the sound- is that what a loved heart   
sounded like? So strong and steady. Mine must sound like a mess.  
  
"Hey, did you want to come to Seto's with me tomorrow? We don't want to make you uncomfortable   
or anything we just thought you might want the company."  
  
I considered the offer, knowing that neither Yami or Seto would ever want to make me feel worse (if   
that was possible), they were probably hoping it might cheer me up. If there was one thing I loved   
seeing it was seeing them together- they made a fantastic couple. They brought out the best in each   
other and nothing ever created could separate them from their love for each other. If there was a couple   
_made_ to be it was them.  
  
I only considered it for a few seconds- it was either go with them or continue wallowing in my   
depression.   
  
"Sure, thank-you. As long I won't get in the way."   
  
Yami ruffled my hair gently, a warm smile playing on his lips as I look thankfully up at him. I gave a   
weak smile back before going back to my original position, fingers wrapped around my half empty   
mug.  
  
***Yami's pov**********************************************************************  
  
I made little noise as I walked down the hallway, stopping at Yugi's room to check on him. The moon   
floated in through the window illuminating his pale face, twin streaks still making their way down his   
skin, though the tears had long since stopped. I knew he slept fitfully, his dreams plagued with sorrow   
and pain. Yet there was still nothing I could do.  
  
I pulled his duvet covers up around his shoulders, after it had obviously slipped as he tossed around. I   
moved one of his blond bangs from his face before turning and making my way to my own room. I just   
hoped tomorrow would help him.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
I drove in silence, Yugi sitting quietly beside me, not a word passing his lips. We pulled into Seto's   
driveway, making our way up the long stretch to his mansion. I cut the engine as we came close to his   
garage. Undoing my seatbelt I got out, as did Yugi. I locked the doors and led the way to the front door.   
It opened before I had a chance to ring the bell, Seto standing in the doorway an inviting smile on his   
normally serious features.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on his lips as I entered. We had both agreed to limit our   
actions so Yugi didn't get uncomfortable, which was still far from what either of us wanted, even   
though he had said he wouldn't be.  
  
"Hey Seto."  
  
Yuugi gave a feeble smile as he stepped in behind me, closing the door as he entered. We made our   
way past the living room, going to the annex instead, which though was furnished was normally only   
used when Seto had a lot of people staying over. Though why he needed an annex when it was a   
mansion I'm still not quite sure.   
  
"I thought it would be better if we stayed in the annex today since I've got builders in to do some work   
on the main part and it'll be quieter in here."  
  
I nodded in response, looking in at the small living room, which mainly consisted of one armchair, one   
sofa, a Tv and a radio. I didn't mind- it had that kind of home feeling to it and as Seto said it was quiet,   
peaceful. I didn't care where I was as long as I was with him. Yugi didn't seem to mind either from the   
look on his face.  
  
Instead of choosing to sit in the chairs we made do with the floor for no particular reason, it didn't   
make any difference to us- we enjoyed it either way. I sat down, my back against the sofa while Seto   
sat between my legs, his head resting on my chest as I wrapped my arms around him fondly. Yugi   
chose to sit a bit away from us, against one of the creamy walls next to the radio.  
  
"You ok over there Yugi?"  
  
He nodded and leaned back. "I am indeed."  
  
***Seto's pov***********************************************************************  
  
We spent the morning sitting in the annex watching films, making random comments and making each   
other laugh throughout them. It was good to see Yugi laughing again, he had hardly done so all week.   
It wasn't full laughter but it was a start and we had the rest of the day to work on it.  
  
Finally my stomach let out a loud growl, which both Yami and Yugi heard, causing a smile to spread   
across both of their faces.  
  
"Hungry Seto?"  
  
I turned my head up and pulled a face at Yami, gaining a short kiss for it.  
  
"C'mon let's go see what I can route out on the kitchen" I stated whacking Yami's knee lightly as I   
stood up. Yuugi also rose, Yami waiting until I offered him a hand up a playful grin on his face.  
  
I led the way back through to the kitchen, stopping at the fridge to find something eatable. "I dunno   
what you two want so just say anything."  
  
Pulling out several packets, we finally settled for sausage rolls- we liked easy options that you can eat   
straight away. Moving over to the larder I routed around some more, pulling out a packet of rice cakes   
to go with the cheese spread that was also taken out of the fridge.  
  
"Either of you want rice cakes?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Yeah, please."  
  
I looked at Yugi and he pulled a face at the circular rice food. "I'll stick with the sausage rolls thanks."  
  
Yami took both sausage rolls and rice cakes, spreading the cheese over the cake and waved it teasingly   
in front of Yugi who waved a hand at it, giving him a mock glare. While they did this, I took my own   
sausage roll and proceeded to take the pastry off (I don't like the sausage part of the roll) and put it on   
my plate, giving the sausage part to my dog who was wandering about the kitchen, before I turned to   
get glasses.  
  
"Yami don't nick Seto's pastry!"  
  
I turned again and frowned indignantly at Yami while he gave me an innocent look, though I could see   
his mouth contained the stolen pastry. I slapped him on his ass as I went past, which was returned with   
the same gesture from him.  
  
Eventually we managed to make our way back to the annex, lunch in hand.  
  
***Yugi's pov***********************************************************************  
  
I didn't know what to make of it. Just being around Yami and Seto seemed to lift a huge burden from   
my heart, allowing me to relax. The sensation of laughter seemed foreign to me, startling me as I felt a   
genuine smile on my face, laughter erupting from my throat.  
  
The afternoon had drawn on, lunch having been and gone. Next to me on the radio sat a teddy bear   
which I recognised from a previous holiday and two wrapped chocolate things. I wasn't actually sure if   
they were chocolates or mints, but they constantly caught my attention. Finally I couldn't resist the   
desire to pick them up. Taking them in my hand I looked down at the presumed chocolate, one red and   
green the other blue and green; then looked at Yami and Seto. Seeing that neither of them were looking   
at me I found the idea far too tempting to turn down. I threw the first chocolate catching Seto right on   
his head. He gave a startled cry as it bounced off his head, causing Yami to laugh and a giggle to erupt   
from my throat. Seto picked it up and threw it back at me as I threw the other. Soon it turned into a   
fight of throwing the chocolates and diving across the floor to get them before the other did; resulting   
in huge amounts of laughter.   
  
I hadn't felt this happy, this _free_ since before my break up. It felt so incredibly brilliant- I welcomed   
it with open arms. My depression and pain forgotten for the time being I could enjoy this moment   
while it lasted.  
  
The chocolate throwing subsided when one of the wrappers broke, revealing the rich chocolate within.   
They both disappeared in a matter of seconds as Yami and Seto shared one and I ate the other.   
  
We sat talking for a while longer before yet another "game" started, involving Yami's feet. Now, I   
know for a fact that Yami's most ticklish place is his feet and Seto knew that well. His sneakers thrown   
aside, Seto attacked his feet freely, pleas of "no" were found between Yami's constant laughter as he   
tried to fend Seto off; eventually managing to grab one of Seto's feet and retaliate by using his own   
tactics against him. All I could do was laugh harder as Seto stopped and Yami took his revenge on him,   
practically pouncing on him as he tickled Seto's sides.   
  
And as I watched this it clicked. I got my epiphany; my life changing realisation. I saw a world full of   
happiness and content, one full of love and defiance to the world of hurt and depression. One where   
nothing else mattered but the people it contained, one where there was no boundaries, no rules. Only   
love and happiness. And as I watched their antics I saw how lucky Seto and Yami really were, I saw   
what I wanted so badly. I wanted happiness, I wanted to end my sorrow and start again.   
  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Later that night when Yami and I got home we sat together in the kitchen, identical mugs of steaming   
tea in front of us as we sat side by side.  
  
"Yami?"   
  
"Yes Yugi?"   
  
I turned my gaze up to meet his soft crimson eyes a grateful smile spread across my features. "I just   
wanted to say thank-you."  
  
"What for aibou?" Now he looked at me with confusion in those eyes as he asked me.  
  
"You showed me something today. You showed me that sitting around be totally depressed won't get   
me anywhere. You showed me how much more there is to life, how much happiness can be achieved if   
it is allowed. You and Seto helped me to realise that being happy is the best cure for a broken heart and   
that depression isn't. So thank-you."  
  
A smile broke out on his face as I hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around me as I sensed his   
relief. "You know I wanted to help you and I guess I did. You've learned something that took me a   
long time to grasp. I'm proud of you."  
  
Yami was proud of me? I felt a huge wave of delight fill me as a blush ran across my nose, reddening   
my cheeks.   
  
"What would I ever do without you Yami?"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
So now I stand tall, defiant against the depression that tried to engulf me. I am not saying I will just   
forget what has happened and I know I will still feel the pain and sometimes I will break down again,   
but there is one thing that keeps me going, one thing that fills me with the support I need to stay strong.   
And that one thing is my friends. I could never get through this without them and I will be eternally   
grateful to them. If it wasn't for them and my family I doubt I would be here today.  
  
I step out into the world and see it in a different light. Yes it is full of pain and sorrow, but also hope   
and pride. I am proud to be able to call them my friends. Friends and family. Two groups considered to   
be separate. Not to me. To me, my friends _are_ part of my family and I carry the up most respect and   
love for them.  
  
Before I was wrong.   
  
_This_ is how I am.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Well that ends this fic.  
  
This is based on my own thoughts and feelings over the past few weeks, so now I must seem totally   
strange to some of you XD  
  
Some events in this did happen, others were added (yes the chocolate thing happened!). I would   
personally like to thank my mum who was totally great and supportive throughout my depression as   
was the rest of my family.   
  
I want to give a huge thank-you to my two best mates Alice and Rick (who were mainly represented by   
Yami and Seto, though Yami played the part of my mum with some parts i.e. the start). I could never   
have got through it without them and they are the greatest friends I could ever ask for. They're a   
brilliant couple and I wish them all the happiness that they deserve and much more. Oh and if either of   
you two are in fact reading this then I apologise for anything you might think isn't like you but Yami   
and Seto were based on you they aren't exactly like you, so sorry if you don't like it and plz tell me if   
you don't!  
  
Ok, well, reviews are very welcome!  
  
Thanks guys ^_~ 


End file.
